particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Labour Party (Istalia)
7000|Ideology = Democratic Socialism, Populism|Political position = Left|Affiliation = Socialist International|Colour = Dark Red White|Seats1 Title = Chamber of Deputies|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Senate|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet|Seats3 = ||Seats4 Title = Governorships|Seats4 = |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Istalia|political parties = Political parties in Istalia|elections = Elections in Istalia|Website = SinistraIstaliana.ist}} The 'Istalian Left '(Istalian: Sinistra Istaliana, Majatran: اليسار الإيطالي, translit. al-Yasar al'iistaliu) is an Istalian political party. The party advocates for a democratic socialist and populist political agenda. It was founded at the Extraordinary Session of the Istalian Left in Nepoli on the 25th June 4404. =Ideology= The Istalian Left is a radical and progressive party with a democratic socialist and populist political agenda. Economically the party supports an increase in state intervention. It advocates the implementation of a mixed economy with a strong emphasis on public ownership of essential industries. It seeks to invest tax money into sectors of the economy which need additional funding, and supports the implementation of a strong co-operative sector, as well as workplace democracy. Socially the party advocates for a strong welfare state with free higher education, a national health service and a stable state funded pensions scheme. It supports the creation of a progressive society and is a strong advocate of social justice across racial, sexual and class boundaries. Politically the party advocates for transparency in government and the implementation of a non-partisan civil service. It is anti-corruption, and seeks stronger laws to control collaboration between the state and private sector at the expense of the general public. The party has a strong protectionist and civic nationalist base, advocating for state sovereignty and cooperation between all the nations of Terra, but not at the expense of the Istalian people. The party is anti-intervention, and seeks to achieve change abroad through political, social and economic cooperation rather than through violence. Party Organisation The party's main organisational body is the National Executive Committee (NEC). The National Executive Committee consists of representatives from each of the different constituency branches of the party. The NEC votes collectively in electing the Chair and First Vice-Chair, as well as all the other members of the Central Committee. The Central Committee (CC) is the collective leadership of the party elected by the NEC at annual Sessions. It includes the Chair and First Vice-Chair, as well as several other prominent positions in the party. The Chairperson of the Central Committee, is the overall leader and the main spokesperson of the party nationally. The First Vice-Chairperson's is the party's second-in-command and is elected simultaneously to the Chairperson. Party Logo The electoral logo of Sinistra Istalia is a dark red rounded triangle with a white chevron in the upper right hand corner at 45° and the letter S with an exclamation mark both in white in the bottom left hand corner. The chevron indicates economic growth and a stable economy. The lettering has many different meanings. The S! stands for both "Sinistra!", "Left" in Istalian, and for "Servi!" from the party's slogan "Servi il Popolo!" (Serve the People). The exclamation mark can also be read as the inverted "i" as in Sinistra Istaliana, with its inverted nature indicating Istalia being turned upside down via radical progressive changes. =Electoral History= President of the Republic Chamber of Deputies Senate Category:Istalia Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Political parties